


New Drinks and New Findings

by 1RoseLily1



Series: Trapped in with Entraptia [2]
Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, a classic and cliche au because I said so, beautiful lesbians, entrapta is kinda hipster but super epic, scopria is a gym hunk, this started as a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: When Catra specifically had told Scorpia to meet her at the coffee shop on 3rd and Main St she had never actually expected to… well, per say, fall in love. But, like any good cliche romance, it happened…





	New Drinks and New Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay! I admit it! I got seriously carried away with this! But can you blame me?? Entraptia is the BEST rare-pair in my life right now and ill go down with it! Also, I loved this prompt so much! Sorry I didn’t do much with the Gym Hunk Scopria idea!
> 
> (go request more at my tumblr spop-but-scorpia !!!)
> 
> edit: I had to go back and correct Scorpia's name!! I accidently spelled it "Scopria"!

The gym had been a bit harsh on Scorpia today. After running the track, doing around 5 sets of a workout specifically planned for murder, and then taking a cold shower and realizing she had forgotten her real clothes at home so having to wear her gym clothes back being her only option- Scorpia had felt a little down… that was, until Catra had texted her to meet.

When Catra specifically had told Scorpia to meet her at the coffee shop on 3rd and Main St she had never actually expected to… well, per say, fall in love. But, like any good cliche romance,  _it_   _happened_ …

So, here she was. In line at a quiet little coffee shop, rocking on her heels, still in her gym clothes from earlier, and searching the little place of any sign of her feline enthused friend. 

As Scorpia looked she scanned the furniture and even listened in on some conversations, hoping to hear the familiar scratch of Catra’s voice. She heard no such thing of Catra’s voice, but she noticed how the place seemed to be littered with caffeine induced college students and a few important looking office workers. 

Scorpia gave up on the search for her friend and of the place, figuring her friend was going to be a bit late per usual and she shouldn’t have guessed ever that Catra would even have the decent to be early… not that it annoyed Scorpia. She could never be mad at Catra! 

“Next!” A sing-song tone called from behind the counter. Scorpia focused her gaze on the woman who had called out and yet, before she could even take a step forward, she saw the most adorable barista thought possible. 

The barista had two pigtails (both dyed a lavender and offset purple) that sat low behind each ear and long, black framed sunglasses with circle shades that were tinted pink sat up top her head, and yet nothing was as adorable as her wide and waiting smile. Scorpia noticed how she bounced on her heels, as if waiting and excited to take her order. 

Scorpia stepped up fully and gave a polite smile, trying hard not to show how tinted her own pale and rosy cheeks were. 

“What can I get ya?” The barista spoke up, fidgeting with her hands.

 Scorpia realized she had been so caught up in her own searching for her friend that she had forgotten to check the actual menu, and seeing that she hated drinking things that weren’t sweet, she was a bit screwed. 

“O-oh uhm… what would you recommend?” She asked the barista, looking at the name tag briefly and taking in her name.  _Entrapta_. Huh…

“Oh? Me?” The baris-  _Entrapta_ \- asked. 

“Yes!” Scorpia said a little too enthusiastically, blushing and then continuing on, “ I-I just got a bit caught up and forgot to check the menu is all… S-so-” 

“No worries at all! If you wouldn’t mind, I could… well-” Entrapta pulled one of her long purple pony tails into her hands to play with while she talked and Scorpia might’ve not even noticed if she weren’t so fixated on how adorable she was. “I could make you something new? I’ve been meaning to… well try out a new recipe! F-for a toffee frappe!” 

The way Entrapta seemed so excited about it made Scorpia say yes immediately. 

“Yeah! It sounds delightful!” She was already pulling out her card when Entrapta shook her head. 

“Since it’s a new idea I wouldn’t want you to pay! It’s on me. Im sure, _if you dont like it that is_ , you wouldn’t want to pay for it anyway…” Entrapta let herself giggle for just a moment at the words of ‘new idea’ before pushing Scopria’s hand away as to not accept her card. 

“What? I couldn’t possibly-” But Entrapta was already on it, turning her back and walking to the blender, leaving Scorpia a flattered mush at the counter. 

Scorpia stepped aside to watch as Entrapta made the drink, noting how not anyone else was in line so she didn’t have to worry about how long their conversation was before, even if it wasn’t that long at all. 

After a few minutes Entrapta set the drink down on the far side of the marble counter, showing nothing but uneasy pride. 

“Done!” She said, adding a finishing touch of a straw to the drink. 

Scorpia stepped over and picked it up, taking a long sip for good measure, before her face lit up bright as a sign of her enjoyment. She noticed how it made Entrapta’s uneasiness melt away and form into something new. 

“Holy stars! This is amazing! You have to let me pay you-” 

“No no! You’re enjoyment is all I need!” She said, hands up in defense against Scorpia’s insistence. 

“Well… Alright, but…” Scorpia agreed to the terms of not paying, but maybe.. Just maybe she could have something else in return? “When do you get off work?” Scorpia asked, hoping not to be regretted just yet. 

“In two hours… why?” Entrapta inquired, tilting her head and letting her pony tails swish with the movement. 

“Well because- would you like to go to a movie with me?” Was that too old school? Would Entrapta not like that idea? Before Scorpia could riddle herself with anymore anxiety she heard an answer. 

“Yes. Please.” 

_From that moment she knew, this was going to be her new favorite drink, and Entrapta? She was going to be her new favorite happy thought. But for now? She could keep on drinking the deliciousness, and ponder how she got so lucky that day…_

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe she should even thank Catra for being late._


End file.
